love story
by kireina toshirou
Summary: Pandangan mataku selalu kutorehkan untuknya. Tak pernah sekalipun aku      berpikir untuk melepaskan genggaman hangat miliknya. Tapi, ini semua memang salahku. Keserakahanku yang membuatku tak dapat memiliki keduanya...


Summary : Pandangan mataku selalu kutorehkan untuknya. Tak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir untuk melepaskan genggaman hangat miliknya. Tapi, ini semua memang salahku. Keserakahanku yang membuatku tak dapat memiliki keduanya. Disaat aku mempertahankan orang yang selama ini kuanggap penting, orang itu malah pergi dan meninggalkanku. Disaat aku menyadari kebodohanku dan memilih untuk bersama yang lainnya, aku sadar bahwa hati orang itu tak lagi untukku.

Love story

*chapter1*

Aku Kim Anggun, berjalan dengan gontai melewati tumpukan salju yang kian lama kian menumpuk dibadanku. Tak kurasakan lagi dinginnya angin dan rendahnya suhu disekitarku. Mata dan hatiku sudah cukup dingin untuk melampaui suhu yang ada disekitarku. Senyum miris tersungging dibibirku.

"Karna aku menyakiti orang lain, maka aku pantas untuk menerima karmaku," gumamku.

Bayang-bayang kejadian dua bulan yang lalu terus berputar dibenakku bagaikan kaset rusak yang terus terputar berulang-ulang.

Flash back….

"Oppa, mianhea….aku tak bisa menerima cintamu….

Aku mempunyai orang lain yang kusuka," ujar Mora. Hatiku teriris-iris saat tahu Key menyatakan cinta pada Mora yang merupakan sahabatku. Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku menyukainya? Apa dia sengaja mempermainkanku selama ini? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa pada Mora? Kenapa tidak padaku Key?

Dengan marah kubuka pintu tempatku bersembunyi dan aku pun melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada Mora.

"Kau! Sudah merayu Key! Sudah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta! Tapi sekarang kau meninggalkan dan menolak cintanya! Kau pikir, kau siapa? Malu dong!" ucapku melabraknya. Key dan Mora kaget melihatku datang dan melabrak masuk.

"Anggun? Kau mendengarnya?" ujar Mora. Wajahnya menampilkan kecemasan yang mendalam. Aku tersenyum licik kearahnya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku memergoki akal busukmu?" ujarku meremehkan. Tubuh Mora bergetar hebat. Hah….lemah dan selalu sok tertutup. Sifatmu yang seperti itu selalu membuatku muak Mora!

"Anggun! Diam!" bentak Key padaku. Kenapa Key? Kenapa kau membela wanita laknat itu. Dia sudah menolakmu! Sadari itu!

"Key? Seharusnya dia yang kau bentak, bukan aku! Aku sekarang membantumu untuk menghukum wanita penghianat ini! Sudah berusaha merebut pacar orang! Pakek acara nolak-nolak lagi! Sok kecantikan banget kan?" ujarku. Key menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit kugambarkan. Apa dia senang? Syukurlah!

'PLAKKKKKK!'

Sebuah tamparan keras, mendarat dipipi mulusku. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan aku mendapati siapa yang menamparku.

"Jonghyun? Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa kau menamparku?" bentakku marah. Jonghyun menatapku marah.

"Buka matamu Anggun! Kau pikir karna siapa? Mora menolak Key! Ini semua karnamu! Sudahlah! Menyerahlah!" ujar Jonghyun. Aku balik memukul Jonghyun.

"Apa hakmu? Kau pikir siapa dirimu! Kau tak berhak untuk memarahiku! Dan apa kau bilang? Mora menolak Key karna aku? Kau ini mimpi ya?" teriakku di depan wajah Jonghyun.

"Jangan egois Anggun, aku tahu kau tak mencintai Key. Kau hanya terobsesi dengan dia! Sudah lupakan dia!" bujuk Jonghyun.

"Aku tak harus mengikuti kata-katamu!" kataku .

"Sudah hentikan!" teriak Mora. Aku dan Jonghyun terdiam.

"Aku memang penghianat! Salahku yang jatuh cinta pada Key! Salahku membuat dia menyukaiku! Salahku merahasiakan ini darimu dan yang lainnya!" sambungnya lagi.

"Bagus dong kalau kau sadar!" gumamku mengejek.

"Aku akan pergi ke Paris! Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi! Semoga bahagia dengan Key!" ujar Mora lagi dan berlari meninggalkan ruang makan didorm SHINee.

"Pengecut! Begitu saja sudah nangis! Tapi baguslah akhirnya dia sadar kalau dia sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi!" kataku.

"Seharusnya kau yang enyah, bukan dia! Dan asal kau tahu! Kita tidak pernah berpacaran! Sadari itu! **KIM ANGGUN**" bentak Key, lalu pergi meninggalkanku dan Jonghyun.

"Kenapa dia mengejar penghianat itu! Aku disini Key! Aku yang selalu bersamamu!" ujarku. Tak berapa lama air mataku menetes.

"Sudahlah…ikhlaskanlah saja! Masih banyak lelaki lain!" ujar Jonghyun berusaha menghiburku. Kau pikir aku tak tahu kau menyukaiku Kim Jonghyun! Jangan harap aku akan berbalik menyukaimu!

Kuhempaskan tangannya yang berusaha menghapus air mataku, Kutatap dia penuh kemarahan.

"Kau pikir, aku tak tahu akal picikmu! Kau sengaja membantu wanita itu, agar kau punya kesempatan untuk mendekatiku kan? Tapi jangan harap! Karna yang kubutuhkan hanya Key! Hanya Key!" ujarku dan kemudian berlari menyusul Key.

**Normal pov**

Jonghyun yang ditinggal dalam ruangan sendirian hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Ternyata tak ada satupun ruang kosong dihatimu yang terukir namaku! Salahkah aku, tuk berharap?" gumam Jonghyun getir.

"Jujur….aku sudah hampir menyerah Anggun!" ujarnya lagi. Dan diapun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**Anggun pov**

Aku menghentikan lariku. Mataku membelalak tak percaya, didepan mataku. Aku melihat Key dan Mora berciuman…

"Apa dia segitu berharganya untukmu Key?" ucapku getir. Aku berbalik dan berlari menjauh pulang kerumahku.

Apapun yang kupertahankan dan kuperjuangkan kini hilang. Kenapa tuhan benar-benar tak adil!

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku diatas kasur, aku menangis terus dan terus, hingga dapat kurasakan mataku membengkak. Kunyalakan Tv dari remout kontrolku.

"Sial! Apa perlu diberitakan sih!" umpatku kesal. Aku muak melihat semua berita yang meliput siapa pacar Key!. Aku merenung sesaat. Aku sekarang membutuhkan teman…

'Jonghyun!' batinku. Segera saja ku ambil hpku dan berniat menelponnya….namun segera ku urungkan niatku setelah mendengar berita ini…..

"Ternyata tidak hanya Kim Kibum, tapi ternyata Kim Jonghyun yang merupakan salah satu personel SHINee, juga merajut kembali kisah cintanya bersama Shin Se Kyung!" kata pembawa berita yang seolah menjadi sambaran petir untukku.

Segera saja aku bangkit dari tidurku dan berlari menuju mobilku. Aku butuh penjelasan! Aku tahu dan aku yakin pasti Jonghyun menyukaiku tapi….kenapa? kenapa dia malah kembali pada Shin Se kyung?. Dengan rasa gunda kupacu mobilku ke kantor SM entertainment.

"Jonghyun! Kita perlu bicara!" panggilku padanya saat aku telah tiba dikantor SM dan berhasil menemuinya.

"Untuk apa? aku sedang banyak urusan sekarang!" ujarnya mengelak. Dengan geram aku langsung menghujaninya dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

"Kenapa kau kembali pada Shin Se Kyung? Bukannya kau menyukaiku!" kataku tanpa basa-basi. Dia terdiam sesaat, kemudian dengan ragu diapun menjawab….

"Orang yang tahu dirinya akan gagal pasti akan langsung menyerah…" gumamnya pelan namun masih dapat aku dengar.

"Pecundang!" ejekku. Dia menggeram.

"Apa? kau mau menghinaku murahan? Aku memang tidak menyukai Shin Se Kyung! Tapi berpacaran dengan orang yang tidak kita cintai itu lebih baik daripada menunggu tanpa kepastian!" ujarnya lagi. Aku terdiam….

"Kau pun menyadarinya makanya kau ada disini kan Anggun? Kau pikir karna tak bisa mendapatkan Key kau bisa beralih padaku? Kau pikir aku barang!".teriaknya. bukan…bukan itu yang mau kukatakan.

"Dan asal kau tahu…aku belum pernah sekalipun mengatakan aku menyukaimu!" ujar Jonghyun lalu beralih pergi. Aku tersentak kaget. Apa benar kali ini pun aku hanya kege-eran saja? Lagi!. Tubuhku gemetar dan dengan mengumpulkan sisa tenaga dan rasa angkuhku akupun berkata dengan lantang.

"Akupun tak perlu kau sukai!" ujarku dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Aku berlari dan mengambil mobilku. Kupacu mobil bugattyku dengan cepat. Hatiku hancur, dan badanku mulai letih. Pada awalnya aku memang berniat menjadikan Jonghyun pelampiasanku, tapi saat melihatnya dan berita tentang dia dan Shin Se Kyung aku sadar satu hal.

"AKU PADA KEY HANYA OBSESI TERHADAP IDOLA! DAN YANG SESUNGGUHNYA AKU SUKAI ADALAH JONGHYUN!'

Babo…memang itulah aku. Penyesalan dan rasa sakitlah yang ada dalam benakku sekarang. Itulah karna menyakiti akupun disakiti. Ya…semua memanglah salahku.

End flash back

Sekarang disinilah aku. Dibawa tumpukan salju aku berjalan ketaman tempat bertemunya aku dan Mora dengan SHINee. Aku duduk dibangku tempat aku dan Jonghyun untuk pertama kalinya bertengkar dan bicara berdua. Aku mengingat saat-saat aku bersam Key dan Jonghyun.

Seharusnya aku sadar kalau saat bersama Jonghyun aku lebih bahagia. Aku tak perlu menderita. Aku tak perlu kehilangan sehabat. Dan aku tak perlu menghabiskan semua waktuku hanya untuk mengejar hal yang tak pasti.

"Maafkan aku Jonghyun….." ucapku getir. Air mataku kembali jatuh. Bodoh untuk apa menangis. Inikan salahku sendiri.

"Kumaafkan…." Ujar seseorang. Suara ini. Suara yang amat kukenal. Aku menoleh kearahnya.

Mata itu, suara itu, senyum itu….

"Kau…kenapa ada disini?" ujarku bergetar. Dia tersenyum hangat. Senyum yang lama tidak kulihat.

"Karna aku mencarimu…" ujarnya. Dia menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau tampak jelek kalau mengeluarkan air mata! Seperti bukan kau saja" katanya. Dia duduk disampingku. Aku memalingkan wajahku. Hatiku terasa hangat, namun entah mengapa ada rasa nyeri yang muncul didalam hatiku.

"Untuk apa kau mencariku? Mau menghinaku?" tanyaku lagi. Dia tersenyum getir.

"Kau sama sekali tak berubah….tetap angkuh dan sok kuat, kalau sudah ketahuan menangis ya menangislah. Kalau kau berdiam diri dan bertindak sendiri, aku pun akan menjadi bingung untuk melakukan apa padamu. Aku ingin berguna untukmu…" ujarnya lagi. Aku menoleh padanya. Apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu padaku? Apa dia sedang mempermainkanku lagi? Apa maunya! Jangan menghinaku.

Aku berdiri dari bangku ku.

"Mau pergi kemana kau?" tanyanya padaku. Aku tak berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu…!" panggilnya. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh sedikit kearahnya.

"Jangan permainkan aku, aku tahu kau masih bersama dengan Shin Se Kyung! Jadi…." Ujarku terputus.

"Jangan membiarkanku untuk berharap lebih padamu…" dan aku pun kembali melangkah. Aku memang ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi jika dia muncul secara mendadak seperti sekarang, entah mengapa aku merasa aku belum siap.

'Ya…ini belum saatnya' batinku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Babo jangan menangis…

Derap langkah terdengar jelas dikeheningan malam. Aku tahu dia sedang mengejarku.

"Aku masih belum selesai bicara padamu," kata Jonghyun. Kilat hangat dalam matanya masih bisa kurasakan dengan jelas. Kenapa aku baru menyadari betapa pentingnya orang yang ada di depanku sekarang?

"Kau mau bicara apa? katakan saja…" ujarku. Percuma jika aku terus mengelak. Dia memejamkan matanya. Saat dia kembali membuka matanya, aku sadar ada keseriusan didalam kilau cahaya matanya.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Se Kyung…" ujarnya. Aku menatap tak percaya padanya.

"Lalu?" ujarku. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku sadar tak akan bisa bahagia bersamanya, aku sadar kalau aku takkan mungkin mencintainya. Jadi karna itu aku kemari…." Katanya lagi. Aku semakin tak mengerti apa yang mau dia katakan.

"Jadi apa hubungannya denganku?" kataku. dia memegang punggungku. Memandangku dengan lekat.

"Tentu ada hubungannya denganmu, karna pada orang inilah seluruh sumber kebahagiaanku berasal…" ujarnya seraya memelukku. Aku merasa hangat dalam hatiku yang lalu menjalar kesetiap inci dan menyebar merata dalam tubuhku. Namun keraguan masih sedikit terbesit dalam diriku.

"Tapi kenapa kau kembali pada Se Kyung? Kau tahu? Saat itu aku sangat membutuhkanmu!" ujarku. Dia semakin erat memelukku, dan mencium sekilas rambutku.

"Karna…jika aku berada disampingmu saat itu..aku merasa aku hanya dijadikan pelampiasan untukmu. Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi. Aku hanya ingin kau bersamaku karna kau menginginkan ku. Aku tak mau menjadi mainan sesaat untukmu." Katanya lagi. Pria egois ini, ternyata selalu memikirkan perasaanku. Padahal aku hanya bisa menyakitinya. Padahal aku sempat memanfaatkannya, tapi dia selalu dengan tangan terbuka memaafkan dan memelukku dengan erat untuk menenangkanku. Dia selalu mengerti aku, kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?

"Maafkan aku…." Ujarku dengan tulus. Ragu-ragu akupun membalas pelukannya.

"Jauh sebelum kau meminta, aku telah memaafkanmu," ujarnya sambil membelai rambutku. Aku tersenyum dan menangis karna bahagia.

"Sudahlah…." Ujarnya mencoba menenangkanku.

"Jangan tinggalkanku lagi…." Ujarku disela tangisku. Dia melepas pelukanku dan dengan senyum jahil dia berkata…

"Sedang mencoba melamarku?" tanyanya. Aku merasa jengkel lalu kuhapus air mataku.

"Sudah susah payah tercipta suasana haru biru, kau malah merusaknya! Kau ini sungguh tidak peka!" ujarku seraya memukulnya. Dia menangkap tanganku dan dengan cepat mengecup bibirku.

"Akhirnya kembali lagi seperti biasanya…" ujarnya tersenyum. Dia mengangkat tubuhku dan memutarnya diangkasa.

"Yey…BERHASILLLLL!" teriaknya. Aku tersenyum walaupun terasa sedikit pusing.

"Saranghae Kim Anggun!" ujarnya setelah menurunkan.

"Nado," kataku. dan sebuah kecupan manis diberikannya padaku.

Aku merasa senang dan bahagia sekarang. Rasa sakit hati yang berapa bulan ini kualami terobati sudah. Walau aku belum berbaikan dengan Mora.. Aku rasa sekarang aku akan segera datang ketempatnya untuk meminta maaf. Karna apa? Karna ada orang ini…Kim Jonghyun yang selalu siap memberikan kekuatan dan keberanian melalui genggaman tangannya. Sekarang aku tak takut lagi melangkah kedepan karna ada orang ini, yang akan selalu ada disampingku. Orang yang selalu siap melangkah bersamaku. Bersamanya aku akan lebih bahagia. Ya, setidaknya itu yang bisa aku percaya sekarang.

Yata…!

Aku akhirnya kembali kedunia fanfiction setelah lama meninggalkan dunia ini yang sangat kucinta*lebay, dipukul readers*

Okay minta reviewnya ya minasan…

Sampai ketemu difanfic berikutnya….

Ini ceritanya udah abis, chapter depan beda lagi…

Kalau ada saran dan kritik akan saya terima dengan hati yang lapang….

Dadada…*lambai-lambai ala telebabis*


End file.
